Forum talk:Qurupeco Guide by Bonaparrte (Switch Axe)
"Qurupeco Guide by Bonaparrte (Switch Axe)" review (Artemis_Paradox) This is the 1st guide I've taken a look at and I wasn't quite sure how to take care of it once I had read it. I decided to create a talk page for it to share my own thoughts and feelings on this guide and to hear those of my fellow admins as well as those of readers and the author himself. First of all I would like to congratulate the author Bonaparrte with his guide. It's written in correct grammar, nicely organized and has no unnecessary words and exclamation/question marks or any other form of unprofessional gibberish most authors put in their guides such as referring to himself in the midst of the guide or excessive use of CAPS. I hereby thank you for that and the guide looks very convincing and professional. I myself use, as one of the many weps I use on qurupeco, the Switch Axe on him as well and I agreed on many of your points however I did notice some minor flaws here and there. For example at the end you mention that one should wait near the shadow with his weapon drawn and already in sword mode and that he should wait for the Qurupeco to land before doing the element unleash attack as to which I prefer to refer to as "chainsaw move". I think it's a bit awkward you didn't mention the sword-mode unsheate possibility. Also I would've said they should release the move slightly earlier than what you said. Making it a second before he actually lands which would lead to an extra second to dodge a possible attack. Not to mention they can also cancel the attack by stopping to hit any attack button and then sidestep. I was also a little disappointed you didn't elaborately list all of Qurupeco's moves although to the contrary I am pleased that you noted down the base concept of his moveset. That being that most attacks are straightforward with the exception being the tail swing and technically also the gastric juice balls he shoots. I will stop bickering now and cut to the chase. I like your guide and can agree with most things that are written in it although it does lack some elements but nevertheless it's a well written and useful guide. I give it my stamp of approval and will wait for your reaction and those of my fellow admins. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Agreed I totally agree, from my time here in the wiki, it is VERY RARE to see a guide ATLEAST like this, I mean, dude when I was cleaning all those guide pages, some idiots I saw put in "kepe hiting it alot and itll limp in no tiem" after telling people to get overpowered weapons/armors >_>. Moving on to the point, I give approval to this guide too, just waiting fo this guide's author to give feedback before it's posted on Quru's guide page. Vesuvius (talk) 08:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Artemis and Vesuvius for the comments. To address Artemis' issues: * I did not mention the sword draw option because I do not use it myself. I will take a couple of practice runs with it to get familiar with the mechanics before I edit the guide accordingly, but it may take a while. I'd like to invite you to add the edit yourself. * As for not elaborating on all of the Qurupeco's moves, I actually did that on purpose. One of the complaints about the guides before the sweep was that the talked too much about monster moves which was believed to belong in a different section. (PS: Note to self - remember to give my replies a title :P) Regards... Bonaparrte 14:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Nah That's just BS man, I mean, check out Lord Loss' Lavasioth Guides, it is by far the BEST example for a "Monster Guide", the reason why it may seem useless putting what attacks they do and how to dodge em in your guide is mainly because alot of people can't describe em for crap (let alone do a proper guide), simply put, if Lord Loss can make a guide like that along with Art, so can anyone else right? Anyway I'll wait for Art to respond first before putting this up, mainly because he was the one who first reviewed your guide. Vesuvius (talk) 15:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot ves you jerk I just wrote a response that took me 15 mins, I hit preview and it's all gone due to your edit in the meanwhile. FUCK YOU. xD But I do agree with you ves. It's just laziness. The guide is good but it's incomplete. And if you can't describe moves in detail just put it simple like this: Qurupeco's Moveset; *Clock-wise 180 degrees tailswing. *Frontal Charge. *Aerial Vertical Gastric Juice Spit (3 balls) *Forward Leaping Multi Peck. These ain't the best description I know >_> and it ain't even the whole moveset but at least it can give the reader an impression of what to expect. Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Edits upcoming Alright then , with the blessing of two (very constructive) reviewers I will expand a bit more into particular strategies vs. Qurupeco attacks. Until then, please consider this guide 'on hold'. Bonaparrte 15:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Added a section specifically for each attack. Let me know how you like it. I've also made a reference to unsheathing into sword mode. It's rather vague, as I haven't had enough time to practice strategies with it. Bonaparrte 18:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Additional Weapon Guides I'm thinking of adding additional attack/defense sections for each weapon type. There's a problem, though - A lot of the material will be repeated from this guide. Should I edit the current guide as I add more weapons (and possibly doom it to review limbo with each change), submit a separate guide for each weapon (I don't know about this, it would feel too much like spamming to me), or create a guide including them all and submit that as an update (Which will take a long time and possibly clash with someone else's guides)? Bonaparrte 15:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Rollback? It looks like the page got rolled back to a version before the "Reacting to Specific Attacks" section was added - I don't see anything about it in the page history, however :\ Bonaparrte 05:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC)